The Internet is an increasingly important communication channel that continues to grow in traffic volume and reach. The types of applications supported over the Internet are also changing, from basic applications such as web browsing to applications with real-time constraints such as Internet Protocol (IP) telephony. The increased reliance on the Internet has also raised the risk that a single attack or failure could seriously disrupt communications. In particular, an attacker can potentially disable a network by flooding it with traffic. Such attacks are known as bandwidth-based distributed denial-of-service (DDoS) attacks. Different techniques can be used to identify the attack source and the attack source can be stored in a blacklist.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.